The secrets we keep and the lies that kill
by 1998Babywriter
Summary: Lupo has been everywhere, seen cases that blew his mind but he didn't know someone from his own past held the biggest secret. when he meets up with his ex-fiancée Kate's sister Lisa, his life turns upside down. he learns that Kate has been hiding something or someone him for over five years, their daughter. But why? and why does she go so far to keep him away from her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the beginning of the story – October 2008

Cyrus Lupo had just clocked off and was meeting up with a girl for a drink at a local bar. Her name was Lisa Addison. He had known her and her sister, who he had dated, a few years ago and they had split on bad terms. But she had contacted him so he didn't mind meeting up for a drink and a chat.

The ended up having several drinks and talking way into the next morning. She told him her kids were growing up, that their dad had left her for his new woman and didn't want to see them anymore. She talked about her sister, Kate, who Lupo had dated for four years and had been engaged to before he had called the whole thing off. She told him she had a little girl, Alannah who was almost five. "Almost five?" asked Lupo "Are you sure?"

"Definite. She was born in December 2003, six months after you left Kate" she nodded "Why… you called off your engagement just over five and half years ago."

"Yeah well she was doing that other bloke behind my back" sneered Lupo, remembering her unfaithfulness to him. He hadn't taken it well when he had found out, he had walked in on them in the act without them noticing. He had left and got incredibly drunk. He had decided not to speak to her for a week before confronting her over it. Mainly because he had spent a lot of time going over it in his head, getting angrier and angrier about with each day that had passed. When he did confront her, it was when she came round to his apartment demanding to know why he hadn't returned any of her calls, texts or emails in over a week which had resulted in them having a blazing row which had lasted for hours. And had ended up with the cops (from 4th precinct) detaining them both, as the neighbours had heard a lot clashing (making them think one of them-most likely him- was hurting the other or that they were hurting each other) and had heard them threatening each other with violence. "I wasn't staying with her after that."

"Cyrus she loved you" said Lisa, smiling

"If she had, she wouldn't have been sleeping with someone else behind my back" he replied placing his glass down on the table "I was furious. I loved her. I wanted to marry her and she went and shagged someone else"

"I know" sighed Lisa "She regretted it"

"She could've said that to me" said Lupo "I might've found it in my heart to forgive her."

"Well she was stupid. I told her that loads of times after I found out. Which was just after you found out" said Lisa "You were a good guy, you were good to her. Not like some of the dicks she dated before you and much better than the prick she married"

"She got married?" he asked, a little shocked. Also a little angry, he had been about to marry her when he had found out she had been cheating on him. He had wanted to marry her, he had loved her a lot and she had just thrown it back in his face. That had really stung. Of course now he was over her by far. He had moved on and seen other girls. Though none he'd want to marry or could consider a serious relationship with.

"Yeah. To Justin, the bloke she was seeing behind your back. I don't know why. They barely see eye to eye on anything" replied Lisa "He's just useless. He sits around all day getting high or getting pissed, he works but it's minimal. He could get a better a job but no he'd rather sit around on his arse all day and let her support them. He barely wants to know with Alannah these days. He's useless, I've told her a hundred times, leave him you can do much better than that useless good for nothing layabout. But she won't listen. She says she staying for Alannah's sake, but he doesn't care about her. About either of them. She's a stubborn piece of work my little sister."

"Tell me about it" he laughed "But I liked that about her. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it."

"She wanted children with you" said Lisa

"She could've if she hadn't done Justin behind my back for six months!" replied Lupo "I would've had children with her if she hadn't slept with him!"

"I know" said Lisa

"Do you know why she did it?" he asked her

"She was lonely. You were working loads, away a bit. She loved you but she was lonely. You worked all the hours god could send, she hardly ever saw you. She wanted you to notice her, to pay her a bit more attention. But she went about it the wrong way" explained Lisa "She regrets it. She said if she could go back time and change things she would never have started sleeping with Justin, she would've stayed with you, married you."

"I was working the hours so we could set up a good home and not be living off benefits. But the past is exactly what it is. The past" sighed Cyrus

"So" she said placing her glass on table "What did you do after you left her?"

"I changed jobs I went to work in Intel and worked all over the place. Hardly in one place for too long" he replied

"What about your big brother, tommy?" she asked "Did he beat his cancer? Last time we spoke he was still undergoing rigorous chemotherapy"

"He died" sighed Lupo, remembering back to that call he had received for his sister-in-law telling him tommy was dead. "He did go into remission but it returned and it was too late. He was in pain. He took his own life, with assistance."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she replied sympathetically

"We weren't close. But I do miss him, his kids do. I just wish I'd returned his call instead of choosing to ignore it for work. His kids, I see them a lot to make up for it." He said. There was an awkward silence which lasted quite a while before he decided to swap to topics and thought he might have a go a chatting her up "So you're single"

"Yeah, Leo fucked off. He was seeing this hoar and decided to leave me with two kids, who he never sees and a broken heart. So yeah I'm single" she replied "Why?"

"I wouldn't mind fixing your heart for you" he grinned. "You busy this Saturday?"

"Yeah sorry booked up there, its tommy's birthday. He's having a sleepover" said Lisa "What about the Wednesday after that?"

"I'm working then. Work is pretty hectic at the moment. We're on a massive murder case, we want to nail our guy to the wall with evidence" He replied "What about that Friday?"

"I think I'm free then" she smiled searching in her back for her diary. "Yep. I'm free and I should be able to get a babysitter. Who knew it would be so hard to book a date!"

"Who knew" he smiled, something crept onto his mind. Why exactly had she gotten in touch with him? "Why did you get in touch with me?"

"You were nearly my brother-in-law Cyrus! I wanted to catch up with you. It's been over five years since we spoke." She smiled "Anyway I was always pretty fond of you. I was quite attracted to you. I heard a rumour you were single, I thought, he's single, I'm single, why not?"

"Why not" he nodded. Lisa was still the kind hearted, fun girl he remembered. When he and Kate had been together, they had always gotten on very well. Kate had once stated she was jealous of their closeness for a reason she never specified (though he was certain it was because of something she had been told by her mistaken friend) but she had allowed them to be friends. He remembered one occasion very fondly, they had gone out for a drink and had ended up getting wrecked but they hadn't stopped laughing all night. He had never tried it on with her and she had never tried it on with him. They had respected each other's relationships with their respective partners, which nether Kate nor Lisa's ex Leo the cheat, believed. It had been subject of two separate rows. One between him and Kate, during which she had claimed he had slept with Lisa after they had gotten drunk because he hadn't come home. He had told her he had crashed at a friend's house, which had been true and Lisa had gone off with one of her friends. She had told him a friend of her and sister Lisa had seen them getting a bit frisky, which had mistakenly led her to believe they had gone home together and had sex. The second had been between him, Kate, Lisa and Leo the cheat in Lisa and Leo's apartment. Kate and Leo had sparked it together. Leo had even gone for him with his fists and broken his nose. He was jealous about something which hadn't happened. Though during this argument Leo and Kate had both said that the friend who had mistakenly told Kate and Leo that he and Lisa had, had sex had said they had been very close the whole night and looked like they were together or if they weren't together they should be; that looked like they were made for each other. This had been why Leo had gone for him. Lisa had called him in secret, telling him Leo had whacked her one with a ladle so he had arrested him but she had refused to press charges. Which had caused friction between him and Kate at the time, she was mad that he had arrested her sister's boyfriend and mad that her friend believed he and her sister them to be made for each other. He had insisted he loved her and no one else, especially Lisa. She had come round eventually and they had gotten engaged a few months later. "You know it's been nice to see you. I'm glad you got in contact. I was thinking about getting in contact with you or with Kate at some point."

"I don't think she would be that happy about it if you did. And if she finds out about this she really won't be happy"

"Oh that's right she hates me" he shook his head

"Never mind I don't" smiled Lisa "I need to be getting home. That babysitter will be wanting all my money at this rate. She likes to charge high rates, but she is fantastic with tommy and Nina. They love her so I use her. It's been great to talk to you again Cyrus. I look forward to next Friday"

"Me too" he smiled. She kissed him on the cheek then dashed out of the bar to hail a taxi to take her home. He smiled to himself, he had a date with her. That had never been his intention but maybe it would work out. He had always gotten on really well with her, he had once, when he and Kate had been on a break, considered her if he and Kate didn't get back together. But they had and it had worked out until she had cheated on him ending things for good. But he'd thrown himself into his job and lost contact with them. After finishing his drink he left the bar and headed home, still grinning.

The next day his partner, Kevin Bernard, wanted to know all the gory details of his 'date' with Lisa. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. It was just a catch up with an old friend" replied Lupo "It went fine. She was hotter than I remember though"

"So have you made another date?" asked Bernard

"Yes." He replied "Next Friday."

"So she's an old friend?" Bernard pried

"I was engaged to her sister but I called things off." Said Lupo

"Why what she do?" asked Bernard, smirking

"She cheated on me. So I ended it" replied Lupo

"And now you're eyeing up sister" grinned Bernard "That is gonna be one hell of an awkward reunion. I would pay good bucks to see that"

"Oi!" said Lieutenant Van Buren coming out of her office "Focus. I don't want EADA cutter moaning about lack of evidence or the defence to rip this apart. The DA wants it to stick to Benton without any reasonable doubt."

"Sorry Lou" said Bernard returning his focus to the papers on the desk in front of him. "Jesus Christ will we ever get these things sorted! Every time we get one done ten more seem to appear. The arraignment is tomorrow afternoon"

"But this won't be required till the case goes to court" said Lupo "If it goes to court"

"It better. After all this work!" replied Bernard picking up another piece of paper.

The following Friday soon arrived and Lupo got ready for his dinner date with Lisa. "Have a good time!" grinned Bernard. Lupo rolled his eyes and shut his locker before heading off to his date with Lisa.

The date went well and the arranged another for the following week. Soon they'd been on four dates and he wondered if she was ready to take it to the next level. "Would you like to come back to my place tonight?" he asked

"Yes I would" she grinned "Mum's got Nina and tommy over hers tonight. I'm all yours till tomorrow morning"

"That sounds interesting" he raised his eyebrows suggestively

Soon they left the restaurant and took the subway back to his apartment. They started snogging on the train, everyone was watching but they didn't care. When they reached their destination they jumped off and headed up to Lupo's apartment. He pushed the door closed behind them and they threw themselves at each other. They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies as they kissed passionately their tongues massaging the others. She pushed his jacket off and ripped of his shirt. He took off cardigan and unzipped the back of her dress and pushed it down till it fell onto the floor. She undid his belt and unzipped his trousers and pushed them down. She leaned on him and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. In their underwear he carried her in his arms, still kissing her into his bedroom. He took off her bra and dropped it on the floor then pushed her underwear off so she was totally naked in his arms. She pushed his pants down and pulled him onto the bed. He kissed her their bodies massaging each other as he entered her body. They both stiffened up and as they rocked back and forth together. After they had made love they fell asleep in his bed, both still naked.

A few weeks later she introduced him to her two children, Nina, nine and tommy, eleven. Tommy remembered him from before but only very vaguely, Nina didn't really remember him but the last time he had seen her she had been four and tommy had been six. Then a few weeks later she invited him to go to Alannah's fifth birthday with her as her boyfriend. They had just officially become an item. "Please!" she gave him puppy eyes "I've told her I'm bringing someone"

"Ok" he gave in "But if she gets mad at me or you I'm leaving. She tried to take my eyes out when in confronted her over her cheating"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she chirped before kissing him on the lips.

"Errrrggggggh!" said Nina and tommy in unison together. They both laughed.

Three days later it was Alannah's party. They headed there together with Nina and tommy, who had become quite fond of him. When Kate saw him her expression was both surprised and angry. She had a knife in her hand which almost made him turn around and leave. "Cyrus" she said begrudgingly "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's-" Lisa began but Kate cut her off.

"Here to arrest Justin for doing dope knowing him" sneered Kate "After all I did sleep with him behind his back. He would want revenge. He didn't get it last time did he?"

"I'm not here to arrest Justin." Said Cyrus "I'm here as Lisa's boyfriend"

"What!" exclaimed Kate "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No" said Lisa "I got in contact with him a few weeks ago and we were both single. It's not like you're an item any more. You screwed around behind his back with that useless prick"

"Justin isn't useless" retorted Kate before walking away.

He soon met little Alannah when she walked over him with Nina. She had a round face, big brown eyes, a small nose and lots of long dark curls. Lisa picked her up and held her so her face was near Lupo's without noticing and Nina said "Cyrus she looks like you"

"No she doesn't don't be silly" laughed Lisa

"Tommy said you and Auntie Kate used to be together" said Nina innocently "Is she your daughter?"

"No of course not" replied Lupo

"But she looks like you" Nina insisted.

"Go on Nina, go and get some food" said Lisa "Go on!" Nina huffed and walked away. "Sorry about her. She's got this obsession with asking people very personal questions"

"She's nine" shrugged Lupo "It's what they do". He looked at Alannah but he started to see that Nina was right, she did look a lot like him. She had his shaped face, his nose and his eyes but Kate's mouth. The resemblance was spookily uncanny, it was undeniable. He thought back, there was no reason that Alannah couldn't be his. She was five, he had split with Kate about six months before she would've been born. She would've been at least three months then. She must've known before he'd ended things, when he'd called off their engagement. Had she kept it from him deliberately?

Just before Kate did the cake Justin returned home with some candles, one in the shape of a number five. Kate put them on top of the cake then carried it through to the main room where Alannah blew them out. Lupo noticed Justin watching him intently from the other side of the room instead of watching his daughter blow out her candles on her birthday cake. After Kate went into the kitchen with the cake, Justin made his way over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lisa invited me" replied Lupo "She's my girlfriend"

"You're seeing Lisa?" he asked, seeming somewhat relieved of something that had been troubling him.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Oh right" said Justin before walking off again.

Lupo frowned, why had been so interested to know why he was there? It was strange, it almost made Lupo think he had something to hide. Like maybe a guilty conscience, probably not though.

And that's how it all began. It began with a question and a little curiosity. Curiosity never killed anyone right?


	2. Chapter 2: Little white lies

Chapter 2 – Little white lies

Cyrus Lupo had found himself somewhat conflicted over Alannah, the resemblance she had to him was uncanny. Had Nina been right? But surely if she was his and Kate had known she was pregnant before he called off their engagement then their entire relationship, she would've told him. She had never been good at keeping secrets from he remembered of her, and those memories were both fragmented and tinted by the fact she had cheated on him then married they guy! That was the only secret she had ever kept. She broke very easily when it came down to that. Or maybe she hadn't been the angel he'd once thought she was. The idea of actually talking to her about seemed a good idea in his head a first but when it came down to it, it seemed like a very bad idea that could open up a whole can of worms that should've stayed shut. Something else did cross his mind though, maybe Lisa knew, she might be able to put it to bed for him or not. So he decided he would ask her.

He had gone round after work; he had just given evidence in court for a murder trial, it had been a very long day and now he intended to put this to bed. "Hey" she smiled before gently kissing him on the lips. She led him inside and they went into the kitchen. He shut the door behind them not wanting Nina and tommy listening in or walking in on them. "Is everything ok?"

"I need to ask you something" he replied sitting down

"What about?" she frowned sitting down opposite her

"About Alannah" he looked into her eyes hoping to god she did know something they would help him lay this to rest. "You know what Nina said at her party. About her looking like me"

"I can't believe she said it" said Lisa

"It could be true" he said

"Yes it could" Lisa nodded "You were still together when she found out. Which was before you found out she was cheating and before you called off your engagement to her"

"She knew then?" he asked

"Yes" Lisa replied, knowing she'd put her foot in it but at the same time knowing he did have some right to know this. "She found when she was six weeks, two months before you discovered she was cheating on you with Justin and two months before you called off your engagement to her. She was fourteen weeks when you discovered she had been cheating and fifteen weeks when you ended it with her"

"She knew she was pregnant two months before I called time on us?" he asked pointing at the table with his index finger. She had kept that a secret from him; it was also something he probably should've noticed. But he had been working a lot then, the hours had been unrelenting, which he now understood was why she had cheated. "Before I found she was cheating on me with Justin"

"Yeah. She knew alright. She even took me to her scan at twelve weeks." Said Lisa, now knowing her sister had betrayed him in more ways than one. The fact she may have kept his child away from him for the first five years of her life was totally on unfair on both of them. "I said when she told me I bet Cyrus will be pleased and she just shrugged at me and said maybe, maybe not. Then left"

"I might've been if she'd had the decency to tell me" he shook his head.

"I thought it was a bit odd when she asked me to go with her to the clinic for her scan instead of you" said Lisa "I asked her why you weren't there and she said you were working."

"She never even asked me" he leaned back in the chair in slight frustration "She lied to me every time"

"She's good with excuses" sighed Lisa

"Do you know why she hates me now… apart from the fact that I left her hanging, ended our engagement and stopped giving her the time of day?" he asked

"She heard that you slept with someone two days after you called off your engagement. She saw it as being very hypocritical" replied Lisa "She didn't even know if was true but it sure made her mad. That's why when you saw each other again and you called time on your whole relationship she was so mad at you. And I think it's because you arrested Justin for doing dope three times in the month before you changed jobs and tried to get him locked up on a possession charge or an intent to deal charge. That's why she hates you now."

"I know what I did and I can't say I'm proud of it. But an eye for an eye" said Lupo "She cheated on me for months, I had sex one time, with one girl after I had called off our engagement as revenge. She had been cheating on me for months. And he was doing dope, speed, coke and heroin; I don't know how he didn't get banged up for it. Three times he was arrested, twice he was caught red-handed."

"His lawyer was very crafty" said Lisa "He claimed you had obsession with putting him away and were harassing him. He was threatening to file a lawsuit against you"

"Yeah well if I had arrested him again my boss would've fired me" said Lupo "he did not want to deal with a lawsuit because the department would've all been included. So I backed down and worked on being a good detective but now everyone's forgotten about the lawsuit that never was and the six times I arrested him I wouldn't mind putting him in jail."

"I don't think he has" laughed Lisa "He was furious when he saw you at Alannah's birthday. They both were. He and Kate had a massive row and he whacked her one so she whacked him one back. Their neighbour nearly had to call your department. She thought they were going to kill each other"

"So Nina was right then?" he asked

"I don't know. She told me she'd had a DNA test done on Alannah testing her against Justin's DNA. She said he was her biological father and l left it alone. I knew Nina was talking sense but right there, right then in the middle of her apartment didn't seem like the place for that awkward conversation… it's been three months anyway. Why now?"

"I've just been thinking about it and doing a bit of my own digging. I do know because I've made phone calls to a lot of people, she never had a paternity test on Alannah" he explained

"I think she knew what the results would probably be so she never had it done. Justin wanted Alannah to be his, you had left her and she wanted to keep him so she just took the samples and never actually sent them off. He thought she'd had it done. She must've faked that letter from the lab." Said Lisa "So she lied to him so he wouldn't leave her, so he wouldn't leave her a single mom"

She hadn't so much as put it to bed for him as much as she had opened the subject a whole lot further. He did think he should talk to Kate over it, but her habit of being unreasonable and unrelenting when she knew what wanted talked him out of it. He did call her but he got through to voicemail. She left one in return where she swaggered through the whole thing, telling him not to call again and if she did she would call his boss and have him sacked for harassment and file a lawsuit. But it got him thinking. What was she so afraid of? Why wouldn't she talk to him civilly anymore? He had moved on from her cheating and had left Justin alone years ago, he'd never even know about Alannah until he had met up with Lisa last October. He'd made his point five and half years ago, he'd let it go so why hadn't she?

Lisa had trying talking her sister but she didn't get anywhere with her either. "I've tried talking to her Cyrus. But she keeps shutting me off and telling me to get lost and mind my own business. She's temperamental but this off the scale!" said Lisa as she got into bed. "I don't know what's going on her inside her head at the moment but it's not her normal thought process I'll bet you"

"She was always a bit hot-headed and irrational" he replied walking into the room "The voicemail she left on my phone was vile. There wasn't a sentence when she didn't swear. She threatened if I called again she would file a lawsuit for harassment and make sure Lou fires me"

"A lawsuit?" said Lisa "What's going through her head at the moment!"

"I don't know and I don't want to know" he laughed slightly. "But if she files a lawsuit against me she'll claim half my possessions and most of my savings."

"She'll come round" sighed Lisa "She usually does" She reached for the light and the room went dark. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they drifted off to sleep.

A few days later whilst at work he received a phone call from a number he didn't recognise. "Lupo speaking… Justin…" It was Justin, the guy he'd arrested three times in one month, tried to have banged up and had shagged his girlfriend behind his back for months. "About what? Won't Kate get mad when she sees me…? Justin why do want to-… ok. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He ended the call and put his phone away. Justin had told him to come round to their apartment that afternoon as Kate would be out. "That sounded like a fascinating call"

"That was Justin" said Lupo

"Who's Justin?" asked Bernard

"My ex-fiancée's husband" replied Lupo resting his elbows on his desk "The bloke she was doing behind my back before I called time on us"

"Now that is a phone call I should've bugged!" laughed Bernard "What did he want with you. Surely you'd want nothing to with each other"

"I dunno he didn't say. He wants to talk to me" Lupo shrugged his shoulders "But he said now because Kate's not there."

"You don't have an illegitimate child with her that he wants to argue over?!" suggested Bernard, before chuckling to himself. But Lupo didn't laugh as he didn't find it funny because he recently found he may well have. "You haven't"

"I don't know" he admitted "I left her nearly six years ago, in June 2003. Her daughter turned five in December you do the math"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" smirked Bernard.

"She is one hell of a woman scorned" said Lupo rising from his chair "And when she wants something she usually gets it". Bernard shook his head as Lupo left the precinct and headed round to apartment of his ex-fiancée and her husband, that was total not normal. He took the subway and got off in queens. He walked up to their apartment and knocked on the door. Justin soon opened and beckoned him. "What's going on Justin? You hate my guts"

"I know I do. But can be more reasonable than my darling wife" replied Justin "Do want something to drink? Larger?"

"No, I'm still on duty" replied Lupo "I'll get fired if my lieutenant smells alcohol on me". Justin went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water and a can of larger. They sat down, Justin in the armchair, Lupo on the sofa. "Can you just get down it, I have to back to work"

"Alannah" said Justin "I know she's yours." Lupo choked on the sip of water he had just taken. "It's obvious. She looks just like you. I should've known Kate lied to me years ago. I suppose I was just kidding myself"

"When did she tell you she was pregnant?" Lupo asked placing his glass down on the table

"When she was eight weeks" shrugged Justin "When did she tell you?"

"She didn't" said Lupo, even Justin had known! That made him somewhat angry as he had been her fiancée at the time and she'd never even bothered to tell him she was pregnant. "Not even when I left her. She never had the decency"

"I just thought all these years she had and you just didn't want anything to with her and Alannah" replied Justin

"I wouldn't ignore my own child" Lupo shook his head "Why did you think she had?"

"She told me she had after you dumped her" shrugged Justin "Just for the record I didn't know you were still seeing each other when we started sleeping together. She told you had left her before we did"

"So why this now?" asked Lupo

"Well" began Justin "You're back around now and come on I can't deny how much she looks like you. It doesn't seem fair, if she is yours why you should miss out on being her dad"

"So what are you saying?" frowned Lupo. Either Justin had an ulterior motive or he was being genuine.

"I think we should do a paternity test" said Justin "I want to know where I stand. I know I haven't been there for her much in the last couple of years but I do love her. But even I don't see it fair if you are you should be denied access to her and if you want to involved I can't stop you legally. She has a right to know who her dad is."

"Ok" Lupo went over it his head, this could clear it all up for them. If he was her father he did want access to her; that was something he was certain of.

A door opened and Alannah walked into the room holding a cuddly bear. She walked over them sucking her thumb. She sat down on the sofa next to him and studied him. "Are you my daddy" she asked suddenly. Justin and Lupo looked at each other then back at her. What were they meant to say? She was five, she wouldn't understand it all yet but when the answer might well be yes they had to say something. "I'm a friend of your mom's"

"I heard you talking" she said "About me and mommy. Daddy said if I'm yours you shouldn't miss out on being my daddy"

"Anna" said Justin softly "We'll explain in a few weeks but before we can we're going to have to do something so we're clear to explain to you". She nodded holding onto her bear. Justin went into the kitchen again and returned with an envelope. He pulled out three swabs. He did Alannah's first then his own while Lupo did his. He stuck the, what resembled a cotton bud in his mouth and rubbed on the side of his mouth before putting it into the tube which Justin had already labelled Cyrus Lupo. Afterwards Justin said "I'll get these sent off, we'll probably know in about three weeks". Lupo nodded before leaving, his head filled with a million questions. Was Justin telling the truth about him seeing it as unfair for him not be allowed to see her or did he just want the money he would have to pay Kate if Alannah was his? He didn't know and that bugged him.

After work he went round to Lisa's and told what had happened that day with Justin and Alannah. She was a little surprised.

"You did what!" exclaimed Lisa "Kate will kill you, both!"

"She might've been keeping my child from me for five years!" he replied, this did rile him up because she had just lied to him time and time again.

"He wants your money Cyrus" said Lisa "That's all he wants. I know him well enough to know that."

"But I want to know if she's my daughter" he stated

"You really do want to be involved if she is yours don't you?" she smiled slightly.

"Yes of course I do. If had known Kate was pregnant I might not have started working away all the time. I would've been involved from the word go" he replied

"I know you would've" she smiled slipping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. "Hang on Alannah was there… did she hear?"

"Yes she heard" he bit his lip "She came into the room after Justin suggested we do a paternity test off her accord. She asked me if I was her dad"

"If she goes and talks to Kate about it, well let's just say you can't investigate your own murder" she said

"You don't think she'd actually kill me?" he asked

"I don't know" Lisa looked into his eyes "She's pretty protective of Alannah and she hates people interfering in her business that's all I'm saying… and you know if she wants something she gets it"

"I am dead" he said "I want my favourite song played at my funeral and everyone has to wear something red"

"Stop it!" she laughed swatting his arm playfully. "Look I'll talk some sense into her, make her see it's the right thing to-" she was cut off by a long banging on the front door.

"Who's calling at this god for saken hour?" he asked as they both went to door. Lisa pulled the front door open and saw Kate and Alannah standing on the other side. "You" seethed glaring maliciously at him. She let go of Alannah's hand and stormed inside. Lupo backed into the bedroom as she head straight for him. But she stormed in there and walked up to him, her eyes filled with a homicidal rage. She walked up to him and slapped him round the face as hard as she possibly could "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Kate!" Lisa shouted walking into the room "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Coming round her at one o'clock in the fucking morning, storming in and slapping my boyfriend around the face!"

"HE'S FORCED JUSTIN TO DO A PATERNITY TEST OF ALANNAH!" she roared "THE INTERERING BASTARD!"

"Excuse me. I'm not the one who forget to mention to her fiancée she was pregnant or tell me she'd had a baby!" he shouted

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE SHE'S NOT YOURS!" She spat. "Do you know what he's done?" she turned to Lisa.

"Yes I do" replied Lisa

"I get home from Nans and Alannah comes up to me and says I met my other daddy today. So I ask her what she means and she says they're doing a test with her" seethed Kate "I can't believe you'd stoop so low to get back at me!"

"I'm not doing it to get back at you" he laughed, shaking his head "I have a right to know if Alannah is my child"

"You don't have any rights" she spat "I don't know what makes you think you do!"

"I was with you when you got pregnant!" he retorted "Only you never had the decency to tell me did you?"

"She is Justin's" she raged through gritted teeth

"How do you know!" he shook his head with rage "YOU WERE DOING US BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed for slapping him again

"Do that again I'll arrest you" he seethed clutching his cheek.

"Like you arrested Justin three times in as many weeks" she snarled "When he was quite clearly innocent?"

"He wasn't innocent and you know it" he replied

"LEAST HE'S BEEN THERE FOR ME AND ALANNAH!" She snapped

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE EXISTED UNTIL LAST OCTOBER!" He raged "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO BE THERE. YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME YOU WERE PREGNANT!"

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!" She raged "YOU CARED MORE ABOUT YOUR STUPID JOB THAN YOU EVER DID ME"

"NO I WASN'T BUT I LOVED YOU!" he yelled "I WANTED TO MARRY YOU. START A FAMILY WITH YOU BUT YOU THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE"

"AND NOW YOU WANT TO RUIN MARRIAGE TO GET BACK AT ME!" She roared

"NO I DON'T" He shouted "ALL I WANT TO DO IS FIND OUT IF ALANNAH'S MY DAUGHTER."

"EVEN IF SHE IS, WHICH SHE ISNT, YOURE NOT HAVING ACCESS!" She yelled

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SELFISH BITCH?" He raged "YOU'VE ALREADY KEPT HER A SECRET FROM FOR FIVE AND A HALF YEARS!"

"YOU FUCKED OFF!" She spat

"I LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SCREWING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK WITH JUSTIN" He retorted "YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT!"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed before hitting him around the face again.

"GET OUT!" Shouted Lisa "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT NOW OR I'LL CALL THE COPS MYSELF!"

"If you come anywhere near my family again I swear down Cyrus I will kill you" she snarled before storming out, slamming the front door behind her.

Lisa and Lupo sat down on her bed and stared awkwardly at the floor until a phone started ringing. The phone in question was on the floor and didn't belong to either of them. Lisa picked it up. "its Kate's it must've fallen out of her pocket" she answered the call. "No I'm her sister… he's what… how… is it serious… ok I'll find her and get her to come in now... thanks for letting us know" then she hung up. "That was a nurse from the hospital near where Justin and Kate live… he's just walked in there looking like he's been badly beat up"

"She wouldn't… would she?" he asked

"I don't know her temper is so volatile these days" Lisa gulped, the thought of sister seriously assaulting her own husband was quite a nasty thought. "You saw the way she acted just now though. If he was there when she first exploded with anger he would've bore the brunt of her anger. He would've got the worst of it."

"Is Justin hurt?" asked Alannah walking into the room.

"She didn't take you with her?" asked Lisa. Alannah shook her head.

"Mommy was very angry" said Alannah "At daddy because I told him about you" she pointed to Lupo "And about what daddy did with us"

"What did she do?" asked Lupo

"She told me to go in my room" replied Alannah "Then she started shouting at daddy. I opened the door and she was hitting him"

"Then she brought you here with her and left you here" said Lisa

"She has hit daddy before" Alannah added. "She said she was going to kill him"

Lisa and Lupo looked at each other. Had Kate attacked him because of what they'd done that afternoon? Had she lost it at him? Was this beginning of a nasty cycle?


End file.
